dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Mountain
Wikipedia Link Dexterity and Strength checks occur more often in the mountains. List of Encounters Level 1 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (1) Giants (0) Magic (2) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (2) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (1) Wisdom (2) Level 2 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (2) Giants (0) Magic (2) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (2) Charisma (1) Constitution (0) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (1) Strength (0) Wisdom (1) Level 3 Armor Class (4) NAME heard some rustling behind him. An angry looking bear came into view and reared up to attack. Suddenly it was struck down, and the situation went from bad to worse. NAME had to face the most dreaded of monsters -- the gnome. * Success text: Fail text: They aren't called gnomes for nothing. NAME felt the gnome's dagger pierce him several times. He panicked and kicked wildly. Eventually the gnome left him/her bleeding and panting on the ground. Inexplicably, the gnome's dagger, still covered in NAME's blood, was lying next to him/her. *'9 damage' *'35 XP' *'Dagger' A horrible clacking sound caused Baltar to swing around to see a giant beetle! He wasn't sure what an angry beetle looked like, but that was probably it. * Success text: NAME's defenses held against the enormous vermin's pincers, and he/she managed to best it in the end. There was green goo everywhere, and NAME scooped it up in handfuls. It wasn't pretty, but beetle guts would sell at the apothecary back in town. *'4 damage' *'52 XP' and 29 gold Fail text: NAME was held in the beetle's enormous pincers, and suffered a painful lesson in etymology -- or is it entomology? Well, once NAME can figure that one out, he/she'll have learned about both words and insects. *'9 damage' *'36 XP' The young dire bear's roar could be heard for miles. Unfortunately, NAME wasn't miles away at the time. The bear charged! * Success text: NAME withstood the brunt of the bear's furious assault and managed to maneuver the beast off a ledge. NAME swiftly looted its lair and moved on before it could find a way back up the mountain. *'3 damage' *'80 XP' *'Orb of Far Seeing' Fail text: NAME rushed forward as he/she heard a high-pitched scream from the path ahead. Mountain lions were circling around a halfling traveler, ready to pounce! * Success text: NAME sprang into action, smiting the huge cats and saving the traveler. The halfling pressed a reward into NAME's hands as thanks. *'3 damage' *'85 XP' *'Magic Whetstone' Fail text: Attack Bonus (3) An ogre bandit stood blocking NAME's progress. Time to rumble. * Success text: NAME dodged the ogre's slow-but-deadly axe long enough to find an opening. NAME fatally ATTACKED the monster with his/her WEAPON. The way was safe once more, and the path open for future travellers. *'75 XP' and 5 gold *'Sun Disk of Pelor' Fail text: The ogre was quicker than it looked and struck NAME soundly with a wicked-looking axe. NAME fell back and searched for an alternate route. *'8 damage' *'22 XP' As the wind blew ever harder, NAME sought shelter in a cave. A cave full of giant, carnivorous bats! * Success text: Fail text: The screeching of the bats was maddening, and NAME fled back into the windy pass uninjured, but deeply shaken and unsteady. *'''-5 Dexterity for 5 encounters''' *'17 XP' NAME smelled the harpy before it swooped out of the sky with claws bared. * Success text: NAME stood his/her ground, and slew the beast with one mighty strike from his/her WEAPON. Such valor! *'78 XP' and 15 gold *'Plate Armor' Fail text: Charisma (2) NAME and a veteran adventurer were passing through a mountain tunnel when they were set upon by a pack of skeletons, the animated remains of less fortunate travelers. * Success text: NAME prepared to face the undead creatures bravely, but his/her companion barred the way. "Go! And take this," the other adventurer said as he thrust his pack at NAME. "I'll stall them so you can escape. Now go!" The veteran adventurer leaped into the fray, smashing skeletons left and right. Not wanting to hurt the other man's feelings, NAME did as he/she was told. * 2-3 damage * 78 XP and 7-8 gold * Reflexive Armor/'Addergrease Leather' Fail text: Fear coursed through NAME's veins, and it showed. A pitched battle ensued! NAME and his/her companion defeated the undead creatures, but not before incurring a few cuts and slashes. *'9 damage' *'22 XP' and 4 gold NAME's crossing through the mountains was slow and difficult, so the sight of a inviting cottage with smoke coming from the chimney was a welcome sight. * Success text: NAME knocked on the door, and was taken in by a kind old woman who tended his/her wounds, and gave him/her a nice meal and place to rest. * 76 XP Fail text: Constitution (2) NAME found an abandoned mine shaft going into the mountainside. He decided to take a look inside. * Success text: The air was foul and the tunnel dark, but NAME managed to find some loose gemstones in the mine! *'70 XP' and 35 gold Fail text: NAME stepped on a flower pod and suddenly a noxious cloud enveloped him/her. * Success text: Fail text: Collapsing in the cloud, NAME passed out. After coming to his/her senses, he/she knew that he/she'll be under the weather for a while. He/She pocketed the crushed pod hoping it would have some worth. *'11 damage' *'''-3 Strength for 4 encounters''' *'26 XP' and 22 gold Dexterity (3) NAME saw a hill giant toying with a human captive on the floor of the valley below. Time for heroics. * Success text: NAME fastened a rope to the rocks above and swung down to snatch the poor girl before the giant could do any harm. The two of them scampered back up the rope to safety. As the girl fled, she pledged that her father would reward NAME handsomely when he returned to town. *'74 XP' *'10-11 gold' *'Staff of the Iron Tower/Gauntlets of Ogre Power' Fail text: NAME spotted a drow scout peering out from a cave entrance. * Success text: Fail text: Unfortunately, the drow spotted NAME as well. When NAME moved in to investigate, he/she was struck by a small crossbow bolt dripping with poison. The scout had revealed his position and was no match for NAME in single combat. *'8 damage' *'''-3 Constitution for 3 encounters''' *'23 XP and 2 gold' *'Dragondaunt Shield' NAME came across a mountain pool, its waters crystal clear and glittering in the sunlight. NAME spied a glittering object at the bottom of the pool . . . and some nasty-looking piranhas! * Success text: Quick as a snake, NAME grabbed the loot from the bottom of the pool, retrieving it before the fish could take a chomp. *'68 XP' *'Staff of the Iron Tower/Cloak of Resistance +1' Fail text: Intelligence (1) A rather crazed-looking gnome barred NAME's path. NAME supposed that crazed-looking gnome was a redundant description, but didn't have time to come up with a better one as the gnome immediately demanded NAME's most prized possession or else it would not allow him/her to pass. * Success text: Fail text: NAME thought about it for a bit, and refused to pay the crazy little gnome. The gnome pondered for a moment, zapped NAME with a little blast of lightning, and vanished. Luckily, he left behind some of his least prized possessions. *'8 damage' *'22 XP' and 4 gold Wisdom (2) NAME heard some rustling from behind him/her. An angry looking bear came into view. Sighing with relief that it wasn't a dreaded gnome, NAME pulled his/her WEAPON and prepared for a fight. * Success text: Fail text: NAME expected getting eaten by a bear to be much more . . . painful. As he/she fell unconscious, he/she saw the wizard who had been controlling the illusory bear laughing at him/her . . . *'9 damage' *'31 XP' The trek through the mountains proved longer and more difficult than NAME had planned, and his/her rations were running dangerously low. * Success text: Fail text: NAME found some tasty-looking berries to sate his/her hunger. After gobbling a few down, NAME realized that they were mildly toxic. The good news was he/she could sell what was left of them to the apothecary in town. The bad news was that he/she was feeling really sick. *'9 damage' *'''-3 Constitution for 3 encounters''' *'19 XP' and 3 gold Level 4 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (1) Giants (0) Magic (1) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (3) Attack Bonus (5) Charisma (2) Constitution (4) Dexterity (4) Intelligence (2) Strength (5+rare) Wisdom (1) Level 5 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (1) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (1) Charisma (3) Constitution (1) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (1) Strength (3 + rare) Wisdom (2) Level 6 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (2) Giants (0) Magic (1) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (3) ---- Attack Bonus (3+rare) Charisma (3) Constitution (3) Dexterity (6) Intelligence (4) Strength (7) Wisdom (3+rare) Level 7 Special Types (0) Constructs (1) Dragons (2) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (1+rare) Charisma (1) Constitution (0) Dexterity (5) Intelligence (1) Strength (2) Wisdom (1) Level 11 Category:Terrain | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain